It's Complicated!
by evasays
Summary: Sebastian.Laying.On the floor.With quiche on his head.It was a usual morning at the Phantomhive manor,which of course,not really common for other household.Where can a messy morning lead demon and duchess relationship?Fem!CielxSeb.Reviews are appreciated


Hi, I'm a newbie here and this is my 1st fanfic ever! I wanted to make an account here since a long long time ago, but have enough guts just 3 days ago! lol, please be kind, because I'm not a native English, so I'm sure there would be many typos and grammatical , and I make Ciel a girl in this story 'cause err.. I don't think I can make a yaoi story.. yet. I do like shonen ai and *cough* yaoi, but I am just not comfortable with typing 'he kissed him' and bla bla bla. Tee hee.. Enough with this blabbering and please enjoy the story! Reviews are highly appreciated, everyoneeee~!

Warning: Probably OOC, Grammatical Errors, Typos, Female Ciel

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

It was a common morning at the Phantomhive household. The sun shone so bright and sparrows chirped happily. The idiot servants of the manor were doing their usual jobs, which of course, seemed more like ruining the estate. Finnian, with his inhuman strength was trying to get the caterpillars off the trees by hitting the trunk with his body which only made the trees broke and fell backward, hitting the other trees and made them fall like dominoes. Bardroy, the *ehem* 'chef', was doing his own occupation at the kitchen. He planned to cook a 'roasted' duck for his mistress' breakfast. But alas, we all knew that he could never choose the right utensil to cook, couldn't he? So, as we expected, instead of using the appropriate utensil like oven, he used a big flamethrower to toast the poor duck. And of course, that only made the kitchen looked so awfully filthy, with smoke and ashes everywhere. And don't forget the massive hole on the wall, but all he 'cooked' was a burnt duck. Tanaka, the oldest of all, no, the oldest of all humans in the manor was typically drinking his tea in peace and a quiet 'hoh hoh hoh' was barely heard. It seemed like he was the most useless servant in this estate, but hey, he was the one who doing less harm to the house, wasn't he? Aside from someone we all knew, of course. Maylene, the one and only maid, was uncharasterically doing her job well. She hadn't broke any plates, or polishing the banisters with shoe polish, neither she bumped someone on her way. She really did a good job this morning. Err .. at least before that 'accident' happened.

The crimson eyed man claded in black knocked the duchess' room's door thrice rhytmically, and just like usual, there was no answer. The demon butler sighed, fully understood the situation. His mistress hadn't woke up yet. He turned the knob, revealing the dark room where a beautiful lady laid down, covered with a thick blacket and a waist-length hair messed up around her form. The cat-person demon entered the room with silent steps, quietly opened the curtains to let the warm sunshine come in and light the room. The figure on the bed stirred, turning her back so she didn't get irradiated by the rays. The butler chuckled silently, watching amusedly as the the lady kept trying to get back her sleep. He approached the duchess, and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Young Mistress, it's morning already. We've got a lot things to do today," he said.

"Mm.. just a minute more, still sleepy.." the young lady responded.

"You can't, My Lady, since we'll be busy since the morning," he squeezed her shoulder a bit harder.

"Hmm.." was the Lady's only answer.

"Do I need to bring your fiance here to make you get up, Young Mistress?"

"WHAT?" the duchess sat up immidiately, her mismatched eyes widened in horror. The butler smirked.

The 15 year old duchess of Phantomhive glared at her butler who remained calm under the pressure. Ciel Phantomhive, the duchess, sighed, knowing that her demon butler would never give up and let her sleep again. She closed her eyes and rested her back on the bedboard. Sebastian Michaelis, the demon and the butler-as he proudly self-proclaimed it-grinned in victory and started pouring the tea to the china cup.

"What's this?" the lady asked, pointing at the cup of tea her butler holding.

"It's Earl Gray, your favorite, Young Mistress," Sebastian smiled gently and handed the tea to Ciel.

She sipped her tea in peace while inhaling the aroma of the tea. Sebastian began to read her today activity list. She didn't feel like going out of her room yet, so she demanded Sebastian to serve her breakfast on the bed. The butler bowed politely as a silent 'yes, Milady' and left the room. She waited for her demon butler to come back but it seemed like her butler got to manage the damage that the 3 idiot servants made. She started to be bored. She grabbed the newspaper on the nightstand, trying to get rid the drowsiness off. She only read the headlines in the first page, deciding that she didn't need to read the detailed news to understand it. She opened the next page, the papers rustled as she did so. She raised her hand, rubbing her deep violet eye and then the sapphire one. Yawning, she cursed under her breath silently, regretting why she slept in late. She yawned again, her lazy eyes started to flutter close, but then snapped open right when she heard a loud 'BUMP!' right outside her door.

"What the heck was that?" she murmured, scowling slightly from that unpleasant sound.

Curiousity creeped on her, so she got up from her king sized bed, grab her eyepatch and headed towards the door. She wore the eyepatch upon her contract marked eye, tying it behind her head in a messy knot. And when she opened the door, she really wished she never opened it in the first place.

The sight before her eyes really shocked her. Sebastian, the perfect, handsome, and good-for-everything demon, laying on the floor. With the quiche on his head. And tea dripped from his hair. It was really hillarious actually, but the fact that Maylene was on top of him with her face a mere inch from his and his hands on her waist just made the fun of this scene disappeared. Her face was coloured with a deep shade of red and her heart pounding against her chest so hard. The demon turned his head, found his mistress was blushing madly and smirked. Oh, this is his chance to make fun of her. So he decided to play along. Slowly, he intertwined his fingers behind Maylene's back and purposedly leaned his face to hers.

"Oh, Maylene, isn't it just too early to do this?" he murmured seductively to Maylene's ear.

"Se-se-se-sebas..." Maylene stuttered, Ciel stiffened.

"And beside, Young Mistress is watching us, right? I thi.."

Before he could finish his sentence, the duchess already slammed the door rather harshly, leaving the butler who tried to suppress his laughter and an unconcious maid with a severe nosebleeding.

Behind the closed door, Ciel was trying to control her breathing. Inhaled, then exhaled. Inhaled, exhaled. She did it again and again. Her heart thumping so hard, and for unknown reason, hurt. She didn't know why, she just felt like it. She honestly didn't recognize what those feeling were, but she took it as anger, anger because her servants dared to show her a vulgar sight, a scenery she would never want to see from her butl-no-servants. So she regained her composure back, and opened the door silently. And now what did she get? She only found her butler carrying a bloody (literally) fainted maid. Bridal-style. And her head rested on his broad shoulder. She was boiling once again, and the hurt thumping back. She clenched her fist, closing her eyes and manage to stay calm. She wanted to yell her butler for irritating her and scold her maid for being such a pervert. She wanted to scream that Sebastian is idiot for making her this way, she really wished she could tell Maylene to get down from Sebastian's arms. But her pride won't allow it, it would never let her be teased by her jerky demon, so all she said was,

"Don't smooch in front of me again," and 'SLAM!', she slammed the door (again).

She knew they didn't smooch. She realized that Maylene probably just tripped on her way and fell against Sebastian. She felt envious to her maid, for being carried by her one and only butler. She cursed her butler for being so flirtatious, but she denied why she felt those way. She didn't want to know why she doesn't like her butler with another women, or why she wants to be the women her butler flirting with. She lost in her own thought just before she heard snickers, which obviously came from Sebastian. Realization hit her.

"_Tch, he did it on purpose."_ She thought, while her butler snickering lightly behind the door.

"_Damn, damn, damn it,"_

And that was how Ciel phantomhive started her bad day ever.

It was already afternoon, when the dutchess heard a knock on her study's door. She knew it very well. It must be Sebastian, whom she had ignored and avoided since the morning. Yes, she succeced at ignoring Sebastian physically, but she couldn't avoid thinking about him, which was the reason why she ignored him physically in the first place. Hearing the door opened, she sighed tiredly, not even bother to stop signing the paperworks and look up to see who's coming. Sebastian entered the room and carefully analyzed her mistress. Ciel was trying to make herself look busy by signing the paperwork and re-reading it repeatedly. But Sebastian knew that his lady was watching him every move from the corner of her visible eye. He grinned.

"What are you doing? I don't remember allowing you to come in," the teen stated.

"My apologize, Milady, but I came here only to ask you what would you like for today afternoon tea," the butler answered.

Ciel stop signing then looked up to see her butler. The occurance in this morning flashed in her mind for umpteenth times that day. She stared at him absent-mindedly, got lost in her thought.

"_He is tall,"_ she thought, "_and muscular too. No wonder many women fall for him."_

"_But not me,"_ she added in her mind.

"...tress.."

"_His face is long ..with that stupid pointed nose... Well, not bad looking I guess,"_

"... Mistress.."

"_..He got long eyelashes too.. he almost looks like the princes in those sappy romantic stories. Tch,"_

"... Young Mistress?"

"_WHAT? Eyelashes?"_

And that's when she noticed how close Sebastian's face to hers. She blushed hard and drew back quickly after she realized it and the butler merely smiled to her. He also pulled himself back after that and put the tip of his gloved right hand to his lips. Biting it lightly then pulled his hand back, removing the glove.

"Pardon me, Milady, but please let me do this," he stated.

"Wait! What on earth.."

He took a step forward the desk, then leaned closer to the startled girl behind it and put his ungloved hand to her forehead, measuring the temperature.

The girl, on the other hand, now was flushing dark shade of red. She could even feel the blood rushing to her face, making her a tomato faced-duchess. The butler's touch felt so cold and comforting upon her heated face. She almost melted to the touch but her pride slap her. Hard.

"_How can you be so weak towards you servant? And oh, my, Ciel! He's a demon! Your demon servant! And you call yourself the Duchess of Phantomhive."_

Slap!

She slapped his hand away, albeit half of herself regretting what she had done. The demon's eye widened, didn't expect that his Young Mistress' reaction would change that fast. But he recovered quickly. He stood straightly once again the put his glove on. The duchess was still blushing, but she tried to cover it with a sudden out burst.

"Why did you do that?" she snapped.

"I apologize, Milady, but as a butler of Phantomhive family, I have to make sure that Young Mistress is okay," he put his hand across his heart while bowing politely. The duchess snorted.

"And what makes you think I am not okay?" the teen demanded.

"Forgive my boldness, but Milady seemed to be... spacing out. I am afraid that something bothering you, Young Mistress?" Sebastian frowned slightly, a concern was painted upon his face.

"Don't assume things, it's unbutler-like," Ciel answered coldly.

"I apologize." Sebastian bowed for nth times that day.

"Tch," she said in return.

"_How easy of you to say 'sorry', , you say it as easy as to kiss someone, huh?"_

She threw her sight to the window in effort to ignore her butler, but her butler remained still. It annoyed her. She took a glance at him, only to find him smiling at her. She instinctively stared at his curled lips. Lips that always told sweet lies to her, vows that couldn't be true. After all, he is a demon. Lying should be one of his nature, right? But she found it so ironic, because that sinner lips looked so smooth and soft. And innocent. It was so... persuading, she thought.

"_Like inviting the others to land their lips to..."_

She shook her head.

"_No, stop thinking about that. Stop thinking about kissing him or something as insane as that."_

Ciel swept her face with her palm. She felt so disgusting to think about doing it with her butler, and Sebastian's gaze didn't help her at all. It almost seemed like Sebastian could read her mind, and his stare was really... investigating. She clicked her tongue in annoyance, thinking the fastest way to make the grinning demon out from this room. Ah, she got an idea..

"I've decided my snack for afterno..."

BAM BAM BAM BAM!

"Duchess~! I come to visit youuu!" came an irritating voice from behind the door.

"That voice... LAU?" Ciel raised from her chair and looking at Sebastian, who's wearing the same horror face as her.

Then the door was opened roughly, and a chinese man with a chinese girl entered the room. My, my, Lau once again intruded upon her house uninvited.

"Duchess~ I got a very nice drink from a friend so I decided to share it with you!" Lau waved a bottle with red liquid inside of it.

"A friend? You got to be kidding. It's probably you threaten someone and forced him to give it to you, huh?" the duchess smirked and took the bottle from the mafia.

"Don't say such scandalous thing, Duchess. It wasn't me~right, Ran Mao?"

The chinese girl nodded.

"And what is this thing again?" the duchess opened the cork and sniffed the liquid.

"Don't sniff it, Milady! How unbecoming of a duchess!" Sebastian scowled.

"I don't know either, Duchess. Haven't I said that I want to try it with you?" Lau answered.

"No, you have not said that, and no, I don't want to drink this." The duchess put the cork in its place and placed the bottle on her desk.

"You're no fun, Duchess," said the mafia leader as he sat on the nearest couch, "but Butler-kun, can you bring 3 glasses here?"

"Certainly, Sir." Sebastian bent down and left the room.

"What authority you have to order my butler around?" Ciel snapped as she sat on her desk, crossing her legs and glaring at Lau.

"My, my, do you have to be so possesive over your dearest butler, Duchess?" Lau shook his head.

"Whaa.. I-I am not.." Ciel stuttered, blushing, and stop talking as she saw her butler had been back, bringing 3 wine glasses along with him.

"Now, now, Duchess," Lau said while pouring the drink to each glass,"let's drink!"

"Here I thought I told you I won't drink," Ciel mumbled, but accepted the glass anyway.

She gazed at the ruby liquid in her glass, guessing what it is actually, but none came to her mind. It seemed like wine but didn't smelled so. She's so curious about what it is, so she drank it in one gulp. Everyone's eyes widened, except Ran Mao. Even Lau only had taken a sip of his drink. The Dutchess choked, and started coughing miserably. Sebastian immidiately came to her side and patted her back. She still coughed, so Lau stood up and began to rub her back too.

"My, my, who thought that you can be so childish like this, ne, Duchess?"

The said dutchess remained coughing, but suddenly stopped. She put down her hand that covered her mouth, but still looking down.

"Young Mistress?" Sebastian bent down to see his mistress' face, but her bangs covered it.

Lau clicked his tongue twice.

"Now, now, Duchess, smileee ~" he said as he tugged her bangs behind her ears, then he cupped her face, making Sebastian had to hold his gasp.

"Well, feeling better~?" Lau caressed her face with his thumbs playfully, and well.. we can expect how Sebastian react, right?

With a forced smile, he removed Lau's hands slowly from his lady's face.

"Well, Lau-sama, I think it would be better if the Young Mistress rest now, right? And since it's partly your false," he said while lifting Ciel up,"we perhaps have to talk after I take her to bed."

Lau now shivering from the glare Sebastian gave him. Just as Sebastian wanted to walk, his mistress opened her exposed eye.

"Put me down." She stated, crossing her arms on her chest.

"But Young Mis.."

".down." she looked at him straight in the eye, leaving him no choice but to put her down.

"Young Mistress, I..."

"Prince.." the duchess inrelevantly said, gawping at Lau.

"Pardon me, but did you..."

"Prince... I'VE GOT MY PRINCE!" the duchess eye sparkling with joy and with that, she jumped into Lau's arms.

* * *

So how was it? Is it good enough? Or bad? Constructive comments are welcomed, but no flame, please, hehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing guyssss!


End file.
